


A Piglin's Golden Crown

by PaintedDogfan



Series: Technoblade's Piglin adventures [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Piglin Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedDogfan/pseuds/PaintedDogfan
Summary: Technoblade is a piglin and gets his golden crown stolen by Tommy...
Relationships: None
Series: Technoblade's Piglin adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042107
Comments: 14
Kudos: 629





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Tommy:9  
> Technoblade:13  
> Wilbur:15

Technoblade looked down at the crown in his hooved hands, tightening his grip on the golden object. The piglin absentmindedly ran his fingers along the tiny sparkling gemstones that adorned it, each a different color. He stared at it in silence. Sighing, he gently placed it back on his head. glancing out the window, he thought about what happened a few minutes prior.

It was just an average day, nothing out of the ordinary. That was until Techno’s 9 year old brother, Tommy, got involved.

The piglin was minding his own business, sitting outside of the little wooden cabin that their dad, Philza, had built for him and his brothers. His hooflike hands were stroking the leaves of a nearby bush when his ears perked up at the familiar giggling of his younger brother behind him.

He instantly whipped his head around, suspicious of the Shenanigans Tommy was getting up to. But before he had time to even get a good look at the boy, he was upon him. Techno felt the air get knocked out of his lungs and a slight weight pin him down to the ground. He reached out his hands to push his younger brother off. His efforts were in vain, however, when he felt Tommy run off cackling like a witch.

Techno sat up, confusion pouring over him. He blinked, staring at the spot behind the house where he had last seen Tommy. He furrowed his eyebrows, huffing, slightly annoyed at the gremlins antics. What was that all about? Why had he just ran off like that instead of talking his head off or making odd comments about girls until Techno got annoyed? He instinctively put his hand on his forehead, irritated. That's when he noticed.

Techno’s eyes widened. His crown. It was gone. The little gremlin had taken it. Something deep inside him made him angry. It told him that he had to get the crown back. It was his crown! His gold. The crown was made of gold and someone had taken it. It belonged to him!

A deep snarl escaped his throat. His bared tusks, although not fully grown, showed the world how dangerous they were. He didn’t notice himself getting up and walking to the spot behind the house, snout following Tommy’s scent. He didn’t notice himself standing over the quivering boy with blonde hair. How could he? He could only think of the golden object the same child was clutching in his trembling hands.

He growled at the boy that was looking up at him with fearful eyes. He didn’t hear the two shouts behind him as he took a step closer to the boy who was sobbing by now. 

He didn’t have time to register who the person dressed in green was before the crown was snatched from the younger child's hands and quickly shoved into his own.

Techno blinked. He looked around only to see the concerned faces of his older brother and father backing up slowly, giving him space and sad smiles. His ears picked up the sniffle of his younger brother. He had tears stricken down his face and looked traumatized.

He unsurprisingly wasn’t the only one who heard and watched as Wilbur went to comfort him. After a few seconds, He looked back at his father.

“Hey Techno”, his fathers gentle voice whispered to him, “You good mate?”

Technoblade looked back down at his crown. Had he done this to Tommy over a silly piece of metal? A soft whine could be heard coming from him and he was off, sprinting to his room not caring about the startled shouts of his father.

He slammed the door, making sure to lock it, and sat down on his bed, leading him to this moment now. He stared out of the window, soft yellow light seeping through it. 

Why had he done it? He had almost hurt his own brother. No he did hurt him! He had made him cry. And over what? A worthless piece of gold. He didn’t understand why he did it though. It’s not like he wanted to do it. His thoughts became clouded and his body had seemingly moved on it’s own. 

Technoblade knew that piglins loved gold. He had read the book Phil had brought about the Nether. But he was never that crazy about it. Sure, whenever he saw gold nuggets laying around, for a few seconds, he wanted nothing more than to grab them for himself, sometimes going as far as to reach his hand out and grasp at them. But he always stopped himself and pushed those thoughts back. Why was today so different?

It’s not like the crown held sentimental value to him either. His crown, well he wasn’t sure when he had gotten it. He didn’t remember much about the nether other than the searing hot acidic air and the popping of lava against the deep red netherrack. All of that drowned out by the shrieking of ghasts. Hell, he didn’t even remember his piglin parents. But he did however, remember the crown. There was nothing that special about it, but it made him feel calm, sort of like how Tommy was attached to his stuffed animal, or Wilbur to his guitar. But being attached those things made sense. He was attached to a piece of yellow metal!

He grunted annoyed at himself before deciding to take a nap. He was already exhausted and didn’t feel like solving this problem right now. Sleep came to him easily. He barely closed his eyes before he was out like a lamp.


	2. The Aftermath

Technoblade opened his eyes to the sounds of knocking on his door. He quickly sat upright, opening his mouth to say something before promptly closing it. Were Wilbur and Phil mad at him? He curled his arms around his legs and looked down, unsure if he should answer or pretend he didn’t hear whoever was outside the door.

Philza’s gentle voice snapped him out of his thoughts, “Techno?”

Techno looked back at the door. Phil didn’t sound angry, but he could never be sure. He hopped off the bed and unlocked the door before quickly retreating back. Phil slowly opened the door and smiled. Techno studied him for a moment. Phil looked concerned, but also caring. He felt slightly panicked and flinched when Philza took a step into the room. He immediately stepped back the second he noticed Techno’s reaction. 

“Can I come closer?”, coaxed Philza.

After a moment, Techno hesitantly nodded and shrunk further into himself.

Philza wasn’t sure about what to make of the situation in front of him. One moment he was chopping up some carrots for dinner, then the next he was rushing out to find where the terrified cries of his youngest and the rage filled growls of his middle child were coming from. With Wilbur trailing behind him, he stopped to see quite a scene unfolding. An enraged Technoblade was standing over terrified Tommy who squeaked as the older child took another step forward, still growling. He was confused for a single antagonizing second before his eyes trailed down to the crown Tommy was clutching onto. He immediately knew what had happened and stepped in front of Tommy and practically shoved it into the piglin’s grasp. 

Wilbur went to go comfort Tommy while Phil tried to do the same with the confused piglin in front of him. Although, he wasn’t as successful and was startled when Techno ran to his room. He made the decision to leave Techno alone for a few hours to let him have time to think. He knew that he wouldn’t want to talk right now. As soon as he and Wilbur made sure Tommy wasn’t hurt, he decided to lecture him about how piglins are naturally possessive of golden items and that he knew better than to steal his crown. 

Coming back to reality, Phil slowly took small steps, aware of the boy that was watching his every move, until he was sitting on the opposite side of the bed. Techno suddenly seemed awfully interested in staring at the dark brown wooden floorboards that made up the floor. He studied Techno for a moment and frowned. The piglin was sitting with his legs to his chest, practically curled up into a ball. His ears were pinned flat to his skull, a clear sign that he was upset, and his eyes were teary. 

He started, “You know I’m not mad right?” Techno said nothing, he continued, “Neither are Wilbur or Tommy, he was just a little shaken up but got over it quickly.”

Phil could tell Techno still felt guilty, if the sharp huff of air that escaped him at the mention of Tommy and his sullen face were any indication. He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, smiling inwardly when he didn’t flinch. 

Continuing, he said, “It’s not your fault Tech, it really isn’t”

There was no reaction from the piglin boy that sat before him, other than a barely audible grunt, easily missed if you weren't paying attention.

So he continued, “Tommy should have known better than to steal your crown like that. He already knew that you guys like gold and that stealing is wrong, so there was no excuse for what he did. I want you to know that you're not in trouble Tech.”

The piglin finally looked at him, deep red eyes meeting light blue ones. Phil’s heart almost shattered into a million pieces at his son’s sullen voice that barely qualified as a whisper.

“But I shouldn’t have gotten so mad.”

He smiled sadly, wrapping a soft grey wing around him and pulling him closer.

“You can’t be expected to always control it Tech. You're a piglin and it’s in your blood to do that. But I'm proud of you, I really am. Most piglins get angry at me for simply not wearing gold armour. But the thing that set you off is someone startling you and taking something you hold dear. Being enraged is a normal reaction. Hell, I know for a fact that you acted better than a good chunk of humans would have. So please Techno, don’t be so hard on yourself.” 

His rant was cut short when he felt tiny arms squeezing around his middle. Technoblade didn’t hug anyone often, so when he did Phil relished every second of it. After a few minutes, they separated and Phil stood up, heading for the doorway. 

He turned around to face Techno again, “So after all that, I bet you're hungry, isn’t that right? Come on dinners ready.”

Techno jumped off the bed, hooves making a soft clicking sound as they met the ground, and followed him. Phil watched as Techno was tackled into a bear hug by Tommy. He and Wilbur both laughed at the surprised squeak that came from The Blade before he returned the favor. Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
